Leigh
by italianangel38
Summary: Leigh and Julius have a talk and realize their situations and lives aren't all that different, Leigh turns to an ex-Titan with a question of her own. That's subtle too complicated to explain. Updated
1. Default Chapter

TThis is my first Titans fanfic be nice no flames and please R&R for me.  
A/N: of course in my fic Gerry Bertier isn't dead I couldn't write it if he was lol it takes place before the final game I don't own any of the characters unless I made them up!  
  
"Yo Superman!"  
  
"Hey Julius what you up to man?"  
  
"Nothing Gerry just bored I can't wait for the game Saturday!"  
  
"I know we have won 3 games straight it's great, we really came together" Gerry answers  
  
"Yea I just wish we could say that for the rest of the city" Julius says  
  
"Give it time man, anyway we got to go or we'll be late for pratice"  
  
The two hurry up and go to school  
  
**************  
  
"Hey y'all look who decided to show up" Petey announces as Gerry and Julius come into the locker room  
  
"Nice of you two, to join us" Alan jokes  
  
The team suits up and heads out to the field  
  
"Hey who's Coach talking too?" Blue asks when they get out there  
  
"Don't know, but I like what I see" Alan adds  
  
"Ohh I feel you there" Louie adds while they all check out the short petite brown haired blue eyed girl Coach Boone and Coach Yoast are talking too.  
  
The girl leans over and takes Cheryl by the hand and goes over to the sidelines.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you all like to get your butts over here so we can practice or would you all prefer to stare like idiots?" Coach Boones voice booms  
  
"Coming coach" Rev says as they make there way over  
  
Gerry (in this he isn't with Emma beside they do break up in the movie anyway) is still looking at the girl along with a few other teammates  
  
"Since I'm guessing we will get no work done until you know who that is on the side I will tell you." Boone says "That is Leigh Yoast, yes as in Coach Yoast she is his niece and has moved here, like Cheryl she has great interest in football, if you want to gawk or stare or talk to her save it for school, that's where she'll be"  
  
Coach Boone blows his whistle signaling the start of practice  
  
****************  
  
"Hey why you all spaced out man?" Julius asks Gerry the next day at school  
  
"I don't know I can't stop thinking about Leigh"  
  
"Leigh? You mean Coach's Neice? You haven't even talked to her! You don't even know if you like her!"  
  
"I can feel it man"  
  
"Well if you can feel it go talk to her she's right over there" Julius nods over to a locker Leigh is opening   
  
"Hey Julius what's Bertier doing?" Rev asks coming over  
  
"He's got it for Yoast's neice, they're meant for each other" Julius mock Gerry  
  
***********  
  
"Hi there"  
  
Leigh looks up "Hi, you're Gerry Bertier right?"  
  
"Yea" he answers surprised "How did you know?"  
  
"Chery. And I've been watching the tapes of the games" She laughs "You're good, you got a strong left side with Cambell over there"  
  
"Thanks, so do you like it here?"  
  
"Always have, I come here a lot I just finally decided to move here, besides Coach is like my father anyway"  
  
Gary laughs "So you call him coach too huh?"  
  
Leigh smiles "Yea it's habit by now and it's just doesn't seem right calling him anything else. it's a shame he isn't head coach anymore but Bonne is definitely qualified for the job"  
  
"Yea he is, he brought us together, this team, we would be nothing without him"  
  
"I know, I was at camp"  
  
"You were?" He asks surprised  
  
"Yea of course someone has to watch Cheryl she is nine you know."  
  
"Right of course, so you were there….you didn't play did you? I mean cause I never saw you there"  
"I might of a bit, I'm not supposed to though, my daddy doesn't approve of it, my daddy doesn't approve of a lot of things, Coach probably doesn't like that me and Cheryl like it so much either."  
  
"Yea I guess, so why did you move out here?"   
  
"My daddy, wasn't never around and when he was I wished he wasn't, so I asked my daddy if I could move out here with Coach and he said yes, probably cause now he'll have more money for…for himself"  
  
"So you didn't want to be with your daddy?"  
  
"No we didn't get along really and he didn't like me even liking football and of course it's my life."  
  
"My father is dead, coach is like a father to me."  
  
"I know he said so to me" Leigh smiles  
  
"So you want to hang out with a bunch of me and the boys today after practice?"  
  
"You mean like Julius? And them?"  
  
"Yea , you don't have a problem with the race thing do you?"  
  
"No course not, I was just hoping that later me and you could hang out alone maybe…"  
  
Gerry smiles "I'd like that a lot"  
  
"Great, I'll see you at practice today" Leigh smiles and walks away  
  
****************  
  
"Hut1" Rev shouts  
  
"Veer! Veer!' Cheryl shouts from the sidelines  
  
"Defense!" Yoast shouts  
  
"What was that? You call that a block?" Leigh shouts  
  
"Come on offense attack!" Boone yells  
  
"All right boys that's it for today. Go shower" Boone shouts  
  
"Hey superman what we doing after practice today?" Julius asks  
  
"I don't know yet, but uh Leigh is coming too"  
  
"Uh oh Bertier is going for the coach's neice y'all" Petey shouts  
  
"Yea , yea laugh it up" Gerry laughs  
  
*************  
  
Leigh is sitting in the bleachers holding a football with Coach Yoast and Cheryl.  
  
"So you staying for good then?" Cheryl asks  
  
"Yup, want me to Cheryl?"  
  
"Yes! Aint no girls around that like football like I do cept you"   
  
"Well good"  
  
"Hey Leigh you ready to go?" Gerry shouts  
  
"Yea!" She shouts and stands up and tosses the football to Gerry  
  
"Nice arm you got there Leigh you been practicing?" Yoast asks  
  
"Yep, my daddy don't know that though"  
  
"What happened?" Cheryl asks  
  
"What?" Leigh asks confused  
  
"That big ol' bruise you got there on your side I saw in when you threw the ball"  
  
Leigh looked down "It aint nothing"  
  
"Well Leigh if you're hurt you should see a doctor, we can go this week" Yoast says  
  
"But coach-"  
  
"Now Leigh you go off with your friends, we'll make an appointment later ok?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have fun"  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Leigh, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yea where we headed?"  
  
"Oh wait I'm sorry this is Julius" Gerry also proceeds to introduce her to a few other teammates  
  
"Hi Julius, so where we headed?"  
  
"Well we was thinking about the berg- but" Julius starts  
  
"What's the berg?"  
  
"We play basketball there"  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
Julius, Blue, Rev, and Petey lead the way with Gerry and Leigh following them with Alan, Sunshine and Louie close behind  
  
"Why'd you look so upset when you came down the bleachers?" Gerry asks quietly  
  
"Coach wants me to go to the doctor, but I told him I was fine, that it was no big deal"  
  
"That what was fine"  
  
"I have a few big ol bruises on my back and side it aint nothing though, I swear."  
  
"Well how'd you get them?" Sunshine asks  
  
"I-"  
  
"I mean it's not like someone hit you right?" Sunshine jokes "So it's no big deal"  
  
Leigh looks down, concentrating on the road  
  
They walk the rest of the way in silence.  
  
*****************  
  
"You want to play or watch?" Gerry asks Leigh  
  
"I'm going to watch today, see how y'all do at basketball" She smiles  
  
"I'm going to sit this out to" Sunshine says sitting down next to Leigh  
  
They rest of the guys start a game  
  
"So" Sunshine says  
  
"It aint what you think" Leigh cuts in  
"What isn't?" He asks innocently  
  
"That someone hit me" She says angrily  
  
"Hey I was kidding bout that I didn't mean that, I was just sayin-" He stops studying her face "Someone did didn't they?"  
  
Leigh looks down  
  
"Who your daddy? Is that why you moved here? Does coach know? Did your daddy drink or something?"  
  
"I got to go" Leigh says getting up  
  
"Hey" Sunshine grabs her arm, she pulls away which catches the other guys attention.  
"Let me see"  
  
"There aint nothing to see" Leigh protests  
  
"So why you so uptight about it?"  
  
"Just tell me if your daddy did. I can help you, so can coach"  
  
Leigh doesn't need to say anything her eyes said it all.  
  
"What's going on?" Gerry says pushing Sunshine away from Leigh   
  
"Yea you messing with her?" Julius asks  
  
"Of course not man, I'm trying to help her" Sunshine says  
  
"From what? She don't need any help" Gerry says confused  
  
"Ask her, but she wont tell you just like she didn't tell coach, but someone will find out, like a doctor"  
Leigh walks away  
  
"What is wrong with you man? You don't go disrespecting girls like that!" Gerry yells  
  
"I wasn't, I was trying to help her"  
  
"Hey calm down a minute Gerry" Rev coaxes "How were you trying to help her Sunshine?"  
  
"She's hurt-"  
  
"Man are you blind she aint hurt" Gerry claims  
  
"Her daddy hurt her, that's how she got them bruises, that's why she moved here"  
  
"Are you sure man? This is serious" Julius asks  
  
"I'm positive man"  
  
"Then we got to tell coach" Julius says calmly  
  
"When?" Alan asks  
  
"Tomorrow at practice" Gerry says  
  
******************  
Next day practice  
  
  
"Hey Leigh, you OK?" Gerry asks  
  
"Yea, I'm fine"  
  
"So uh you want to still hang out today?"   
  
"Yea"  
  
"Great then I'll talk to you later" Gerry jogs into the locker room as Leigh goes to sit with Cheryl  
  
****************  
  
Inside the locker room  
  
Coach Boone and Coach Yoast come in and tell everyone to get outside to practice everyone goes except Gerry, Julius, Blue, Sunshine, Rev, Petey , Louie and Alan.  
  
"Boys did you not hear the whistle lets go it's practice time" Boone says  
  
"Coach Boone we need to talk to Coach Yoast now, it's important" Rev says  
  
"So important that we have to delay practice?"  
  
"Yes sir" Gerry answers  
  
Boone studies them a minute then agrees to let them talk  
  
"Coach Yoast" Gerry starts  
  
"Boys we don't got all day start talking" Yoast says  
  
"I was talking to Leigh yesterday and she aint telling you all the truth" Sunshine tells him  
  
"What are you boys talking about?"  
  
"She said her daddy been hitting her, that's why she wanted to live with you" Gerry blurts out  
  
"Are you boys sure? That's a big accusation" Boone says  
  
"Yes sir" They nod  
  
"Well then Coach Yoast I believe you have something to take care of today" Boone says   
"Thank you boys for bringing it to his attention it was brave of you all, now lets practice, nothing more we can do now"  
  
"Coach I want to go with you" Gerry asks  
  
"No Gerry it would be best if you wouldn't, I'll be back soon keep and eye on Cheryl for me will you Boone?"  
  
Yoast walks out of the locker room followed by everyone else.  
  
"Leigh! I need you to come here"  
  
She comes down the bleachers "Yea Coach?"  
  
"We have to go, come on now to the car"  
  
Leigh glances over and sees Sunshine and Gerry looking towards her worried.  
  
"Coach I swear it aint nothing I'm telling you!"  
  
"Leigh! We are going to the doctor now, get in the car"  
  
Leigh gets in and looks out the window as Yoast drives away.  
  
TBC'd Please R&R I will continue it soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pain

I'm back for chapter 2! Glad you all liked the first one. Please R&R on this on too! Thanx!  
  
  
"OK boys call it a day, go get changed." Boone says after blowing his whistle "Cheryl you go home with Bertier, your daddy wants you too OK?"  
  
"All right Coach" Cheryl answers   
  
Inside the locker room. Boone hangs up the phone and stops Gerry and Julius before they left.  
  
"Bertier take Cheryl over to the hospital will you? That's where Coach Yoast is now."  
  
"Why is he there? Is Leigh OK? What happened?" Gerry asks  
  
"Bertier I don't know anything, Coach Yoast called and asked if you would take Cheryl over there"  
  
"OK coach, come on lets go Julius" Bertier and Cambell leave the locker room.  
  
"Cheryl come on we're going to take you to Coach now OK?" Bertier calls out to Cheryl  
  
"Where's coach?" She asks bounding down the bleachers  
  
Gerry opens the car door and lets her in "He's at the hospital"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He'll tell you when we get there." Gerry shuts the door and goes around to the drivers side as Julius climbs in next to him. Gerry starts the car and Sunshine runs over.  
  
"Hey man can I come, I feel like I should be there."  
  
"Yea get in"   
Sunshine climbs in and they drive to the hospital  
************  
  
"Coach!" Cheryl calls when the four of them walk in the main entrance  
  
"Hey sweetie, thanks Gerry for bringing her over."  
  
"No problem coach, how's Leigh?"  
  
"She'll be fine, they're keeping her overnight, she isn't talking much though, she has two broken ribs and some bruising" He says in a hushed voice so Cheryl can't hear.  
  
"Is Leigh OK coach?" Cheryl asks worried "Can I see her?"  
  
"Cheryl we need to talk before we go in and see Leigh ok?" Cheryl nods her head yes.  
  
"Uh if it's ok with you, can we go on in?" Gerry asks  
  
"Yea sure boys go ahead" Coach Yoast waves them on  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Leigh" Gerry says when as he along with Julius and Sunshine walk in.  
  
She looks over, silent her eyes showing the pain she is in.  
  
"I'm real sorry Leigh, but we had to tell coach and I had to tell the guys, what if you had gotten more hurt?"   
  
She is still silent not really looking at them anymore either.   
  
Julius clears his throat "Uh Leigh, it's hard to go through something like this and it's even worse to live through it afterwards, but talking does help, so does being around people who care about you."  
  
Leigh closes her eyes as though considering the idea, then opens them and says "You guys should all go home, you got a big game tomorrow you need your rest."  
  
"I can take a hint" Sunshine says getting up "I'll be back to see you soon ok? And I expect you to talk to me" He smiles  
  
"Same goes for me" Julius claims  
  
Gerry follows them out "Hey guys do you have a way to get home I want to…"  
  
"Hey sure superman go for it, I'll see you tomorrow bro all right?"  
  
"Yea man no problem" Sunshine adds  
  
"Thanks Julius see ya tomorrow, later Sunshine"  
Gerry goes back into her room.  
  
"I though you left" She says quietly  
  
Gerry comes over to her "No I didn't"  
  
"Why not, why bother staying, I'm not the best company"  
  
"Sure you are. Who wouldn't want to sit around in a hospital with a pretty girl who loves football" Leigh smiles " I saw that Leigh, you smiled."  
  
"Yea I guess I did"  
  
"So how are you holding up?"  
  
"Honestly?" She asks  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Not good and I hate how everyone wants me to talk about it" She says a little pointedly  
  
"Ok I can take a hint" Gerry smiles "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Leigh looks thoughtful a moment "You know I was thinking if Coach Boone had an extra practice during the week or a longer one every once in a while, the team would be a lot stronger."  
  
"Make sure you don't mention that to coach he may actually take you up on that! How bout something other then football?"  
  
"Other then football? That's my life Gerry" Leigh jokes  
  
"Well what about going out tomorrow after the game? Or maybe Sunday since I don't think you're supposed to rest."  
  
"Yea I am, but Sunday would be nice if coach lets me out, he worries so much about me and Cheryl, now he just going worry more, but it's good to know someone cares bout me"  
  
"Yea coach is good like that, "  
  
"So why don't you have a girlfriend? Captain of the football team, and no girl? It's unheard of" Leigh jokes  
  
"Yea well we broke up, the race thing made it difficult to have a relationships we were going in two different directions."  
  
"I hate the "race thing" it's so messed up we're all people, Although I didn't always feel that way, but I don't even think twice about black or white now"  
  
"Yea, I used to, too. It was camp that changed everything" Gerry admits  
  
"Coach Boone knew what he was doing up there. He is a very smart man" Leigh says  
  
"So you've talked to him before? I still can't believe I never saw you up at camp"  
  
"Yea I have, and I was around a little, Gettysburg college was right by my old house, I was at camp as often as I could."  
  
"So you could be with coach and not your dad?" Gerry asks  
  
"Yea"  
  
Gerry looks down a minute as though searching for words.  
  
"You can ask"  
  
"Ask what?" He questions confused  
  
"What's gonna happen to my daddy. Coach said he is gonna go there to make it all legal for him to be my guardian, then it will be ok"  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"Course it will, you have to be more optimistic, I'm not worried bout it"  
  
"But what if he does? I mean don't you have to go to court and stuff like that?"  
  
Someone in the door clears there throat, Leigh and Gerry look up, to see a serious Coach Yoast and Cheryl with tears on her face.  
  
"Oh Cheryl don't cry" Leigh says to Cheryl as she goes to her  
  
Cheryl sits on the bed "Does it hurt lots?" She asks quietly  
  
"Not at all, takes a lot more to bring me down" Leigh assures her.  
  
"Gerry can I see you outside?" Coach asks  
  
"Sure" They go outside "Coach what's up?"  
  
"Listen, Leigh is playing this down, so she wont have to show how scared she is, or how much pain she is in. She always tried to be strong, was my brother's fault he always told her to grow up and be strong, I have to leave tomorrow, go to court to get custody of Leigh. I don't want to leave her and Cheryl alone but I can't take them with me either."  
  
"What are you saying coach?" Gerry asks confused  
  
"I talked to your mother, she agreed to let them stay at your house. I'm leaving tomorrow after the game, she'll be at your house by then, I arranged for someone to bring her over, then you'll bring Cheryl home with you."  
  
"It's ok coach, I'll make sure Cheryl is ok" Gerry assures him  
  
"It's not so much Cheryl that I'm worried about. Leigh wont ever tell you if she's hurting or anything, so I have no idea what's going on with her. I may be gone for the weekend maybe more if the case drags out."  
  
"Don't worry coach, it'll be fine"  
  
Yoast thinks a minute "Yea it will ok, why don't you go on home and get rested up. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"All right coach, tell Leigh I said good-night"  
  
****************  
  
"Good game boys. Good teamwork, all right let's go shower now" Boone shouts over the cheers of the team as they put away another win.  
  
Coach Yoast is off to the side with Cheryl who looks upset. Then she hugs coach and he heads off to his car.  
  
*************  
  
"Hey Cheryl you ready to go?" Gerry says when he is all showered  
"Yea I am" She answers following him to his camaro  
  
"Hey Bertier you coming to celebrate tonight?" Petey shouts  
  
"No man I got to go home" He calls back  
  
"What? You ain't partying tonight?" Louie asks in mock shock  
  
"Nah, Leigh is back at my house, you guys want to come over later?"  
  
"Sure man we'll catch up with you" Rev agrees  
  
******************  
  
"Hey mom? You home?" Gerry asks coming into his house  
  
"In the kitchen" His mom calls back  
  
"Hey mom" he says putting his stuff down. "Where's Leigh?"  
  
"Hello Cheryl, you hungry dear? "  
  
"Yea ma'am" Cheryl answers  
  
She's in the guest room, she might be sleeping, bring this food to her, she needs to eat."  
Mrs. Berteir say to Gerry  
  
"All right mom"  
  
*************  
  
"Hey Leigh you awake?"   
  
"Uh huh" She mumbles sitting up  
  
"Hey be careful" he says helping her up  
  
"I'm fine. So how was the game?"  
  
"You really do only think about football huh?"  
  
"I said I did" She smiles coyly "Now tell me about it"  
  
"All right, we were up in the first half…….."  
  
He continues his story, now we go to where Coach Yoast is…  
  
****************  
  
"You cannot give my brother full custody of MY daughter" Seth Yoast (his bro of course) shouts  
  
"Mr. Yoast sit down now" The judge says angrily "Mr. Bill Yoast? You say you will take full care of her and be completely responsible for Leigh Yoast?"  
  
"Yes sir" Coach Yoast answers  
  
"Seth Yoast we have no evidence you physically abused Leigh but we have evidence you ignored her and mistreated her as a person, so Leigh Yoast will be in full custody of Bill Yoast, court is adjourned   
  
TBC"d the rest will be up soon Please R&R  
(it will be about Leigh living permanently and adjusting to everything that has happened and romance between Leigh and Gerry)  



	3. Getting Better

Here's Chapter 3, keep on R&R please! I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
  
"Bill this ain't the last of this, you can't take my little girl like this!" Seth Yoast shouts angrily  
  
"Be careful Seth, we wouldn't want to have to place a restraining order on you now would we?" Coach Yoast asks in a stern voice  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Seth sneers  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Coach asks calmly "Good-bye Seth."   
  
*****************  
  
"Gerry can you come here a minute please?" Mrs. Bertier calls  
  
"I'll be right back" Gerry says to Leigh.  
  
She nods, then waits til he is out of the room, then gets up and walks over to the bathroom connected to the room.  
She looks into the mirror and presses lightly on her side and cringes from the pain, she lifts her shirt a little to take a look.   
  
"Leigh?" Gerry asks coming back into the room.  
  
Alarmed she pulls her shirt back down, and turns the water on and splashes some water on her face to hide the tears she cried. "Yea?"  
  
He appears in the door. "You OK?" He asks studying her  
  
"Fine, I'm fine."  
  
"Were you cr-" he is interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Leigh it's for you" Mrs. Bertier calls   
  
She goes back into the room, cringing as she leans over to pick up the phone. (Which Gerry noticed) "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Leigh, how you doin?" Coach asks  
  
"Fine"   
  
"OK well everything is settled, I'm just going to pick up your belonging and stuff from your house."  
  
"All right"  
  
Coach hesitates "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Is Gerry there?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
Leigh hands Gerry the phone and slowly sits down on the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gerry, how's she doin really?"  
  
"I Don't know Coach" Gerry answers in a hushed voice  
  
"She saying she just fine, no pain or nothing?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yea, well she will always say she is fine, just make sure she stays resting."  
  
"I will coach."  
  
"All right, bye Gerry"  
  
"Bye" Gerry hangs up the phone just as the doorbell rings  
  
"I'll go get that" Gerry says going out the door.  
  
Gerry returns a minute later followed by Sunshine and Julius  
  
"Hey shortie how you holding up?" Julius asks Leigh  
  
"I'm fine" She answers curtly  
  
"Yea cause she's tough, ain't nothing gettin trough to her. Right?" Sunshine asks  
  
Leigh doesn't answer   
  
"So when are you allowed back at the games?" Sunshine tries again  
  
"I'm coming back to school Monday" Leigh says  
  
"Don't you need to be resting up some though?"  
  
"Boys would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Bertier asks from the doorway.  
  
A murmur of yes's and thank yous follow.  
  
"Gerry come in here and help set the table please." Mrs. Bertier says  
  
"Hey man I'll help you out" Julius says  
  
"Hey we cool?" Sunshine asks Leigh when they are alone  
  
"Course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Well cause-"  
  
"Listen someone would of found out sooner or later right? So no big deal." Leigh gets up. "Come on let go to dinner"  
  
***********  
  
"Oh Leigh you should of let Gerry help you in here, or we could of brought you your food, no need for you to straining yourself."  
  
"I'm OK really" Leigh insists  
  
"Gerry says coach called" Cheryl says  
  
"Yea he did, he's coming back tomorrow."  
  
"So are you living with us?" Cheryl asks  
  
"Yea, coach is just picking up some of my old things."  
  
"Yea and he said to make sure you rest up." Gerry says lightly  
  
"He always worrying, he's got nothing to worry about I'm fine." Leigh states  
  
"Yea, but Leigh your hurt" Sunshine says  
  
"I'm fine, like I said I was. May I be excused." Leigh asks  
  
Mrs. Bertier nods and Leigh gets up and goes outside and sits on the front porch.  
  
"May I?" Julius asks  
"Go ahead Julius." Mrs. Bertier says  
  
"Hey shortie. What you doing out here?"  
  
"Shortie?"  
  
"Yea, your short so shortie is good for you." Julius explains "So what you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"So you like Gerry."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Got your attention there." Julius laughs "But you do, I can see you do."  
  
"Don't know what your talking about"  
  
"Sure you don't, he likes you too. In case you were wondering."  
  
"I wasn't"  
  
"OK, OK. So how you doing?"  
  
"I said I was fine"  
  
"I know what you said, but I want to really know how your doing."  
  
"I don't know." Leigh sighs " I hate that everyone wants to talk and that everyone feels sorry for me."  
  
"So you want everyone to ignore you?" Julius jokes  
  
"Yea, like that would ever happen." Leigh smiles  
  
"True, it never would, but everyone is just concerned about you, and you don't talk to anyone bout it so people worry cause they don't know what's going on with you." Julius explains.  
  
"I guess so."   
  
Julius and Leigh look up at Sunshine and Gerry come outside.  
  
"Hey Gerry, we were just talking about you man." Julius greets Gerry  
  
"Yea? About what?"   
  
"Nothing really, I was just telling her it's good to tell people how your feeling."  
  
"That's always a good thing." Gerry agrees.  
  
"So why don't you do it?" Sunshine asks catching on the Julius  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you tell someone how you really feel?" Julius challenges him.  
  
Gerry glances from Julius to Sunshine to Leigh, then back to Julius. "Fine, I will."  
  
"All right go for it man." Julius answers  
  
"You want to go out with me Leigh? Cause I really like you and your really someone special, I've known that since the day I met you."  
  
Leigh studies Gerry "Really?" she asks doubtfully  
  
"Yes. Really"  
  
"Then yea I would."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!" Sunshine and Julius answer for Leigh. Which causes them all to laugh.  
  
"Uh guys I'll be back in a minute. OK?" Leigh says getting up.  
  
"Need some help?" Gerry asks  
  
"Yea thanks" Leigh smiles taking Gerry's hand.  
  
She goes inside the house.  
  
"That's an improvement." Sunshine observes.  
  
"Yea it is." Gerry answers  
  
**************  
  
"Cheryl?" Leigh knocks softly on the guest room door.  
  
"You can come in it's your room too." Cheryl answers  
  
"Yea I can, so what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You upset about all that's happening?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Cheryl I'm here if you want to talk and coach is coming home tomorrow. So were all here for you."  
  
"I know, Good-Night"  
"Night" Leigh shuts the door.  
  
"Is she still upset?" Gerry asks when Leigh turns around  
  
She jumps "You scared me!" She exclaims  
  
"Sorry" The two of them go sit down on the couch.  
  
"Julius and Sunshine left?" Leigh asks  
  
"Yea they did. Want to watch some T.V?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
Gerry flicks on the T.V. and Leigh leans on him.  
  
*************  
  
"They look so cute don't they?" Mrs. Bertier asks in a hushed voice.  
  
"I don't know about how much I like this, but yes they do." Coach Yoast says as they look at Gerry and Leigh asleep on the couch.  
  
"How's she been doin?" Yoast asks  
  
"Fine I would think. She doesn't seem to eat much, but who could eat when all this is going on? Julius and Sunshine came over last night. Leigh seems to be a very strong girl."  
  
"Sometimes that's what worries me.Leigh, wake up." He says tapping her.  
  
"Ohh" She groans moving her position.   
  
Coach glances at her worriedly   
  
"He coach, mornin."   
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well we have to get going, get your things."  
  
"All right." She grimaces as she gets up and slowly walks to the guest room.  
  
"Oh Coach, hey listen me and Leigh, I mean, nothing, uh" Gerry stammers after seeing Coach is there.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gerry, we'll be seeing you tomorrow." Coach says  
  
"Bye Gerry." Leigh says going out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Bye Leigh."  
  
Cheryl follows them out silently.  
  
******************  
  
"Leigh I want you to go and rest some, all right?" Yoast says when they get into their house.  
  
"But coach-" Leigh starts,but stops when she sees Coach's face.  
  
"Cheryl what's wrong?" Yoast asks Cheryl taking notice in how quiet she has been.  
  
"Nothing I've just been thinking." She smiles.  
  
"All right well don't be thinking that hard. Wouldn't want you hurting your brain."  
  
Cheryl smiles "You got it."  
Chapter 4  



	4. I called the police

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
"That's just one more game in the Titan's pocket." Petey announces happily as a group of them walk down the street.  
  
"Yes, and the T.C. Williams Titans are now making their way to the top, 7 and 0 so far a perfect season, but the question is can they keep it up?" Leigh says in a fake announcers voice, using her hand as a microphone.  
  
Julius grabs her hand and talks into it. "Well Shortie I would have to say the answer is Yes. Yes of course we gonna keep this up."   
  
This causes some of the guys to erupt into even more noise, cheering and joking.   
  
"So let me ask you something Ms. Yoast?" Blue jokes  
  
"Yes?" She asks playing along  
  
"How does it feel to be going out with an all american, all star player and captain of the football team?"  
  
Leigh looks at Gerry who has his arm slung around her and smiles. "I don't know, could you find me one of them?" She says coyly  
  
"Ohhh, your girl got you there." Alan laughs  
  
"Yea, yea" Gerry laughs  
  
"So where we off to tonight?" Sunshine asks  
  
"Don't care." Leigh announces happily. "Coach is so much calmer now, that everything is over, I got my freedom back." She laughs  
  
"Yea, I know I am happier." Gerry pulls her closer and gives her a kiss.  
  
"Yo man we aint be needing to see that!" Petey jokes.  
  
"Your just jealous man" Gerry says jokingly  
  
"No way, besides I would never touch another guy's girl." Petey defends himself.  
  
"hey guys my treat." Rev offers, going into a restaurant   
  
"Of course." Blue answers followed by the rest and goes inside.  
  
"Sunshine?" Leigh asks holding back.  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." Leigh says worriedly   
  
Looking concerned Sunshine says "Sure what is it?"  
  
Leigh hesitates.   
  
"Leigh you can tell me anything, and I can help you, but I can't if you don't say anything."  
  
"I don't want to get him into trouble, I mean I know it's wrong but I still don't." She blurts out.  
  
"Whoa wait you're not making any sense slow down."  
  
"My dad is here, I saw him the other day."   
  
"Did he hurt you?" Sunshine asks alarmed  
  
"No, but I don't know what to make of it, he kept sayin how he was sorry, but he can't help it, it's a way of life or him, or something like that……I think he was drinking." She adds.  
  
"He broke the restraining order."  
  
"I know and he can go to jail for that. I know I should want that, but he is my dad kind of, coach is more of a father then he ever was. I don't know what to do. I mean if I wait something could happen, but maybe he just really wanted to see how I was doing. I don't know."  
  
"You should tell Coach. Or Gerry or even Boone."   
  
"I know."  
  
"So why did you tell me?"  
  
"Cause I knew you wouldn't get all irrational and crazy." Leigh admits  
  
"Leigh?" Gerry asks   
  
"Sorry I was just tellin Sunshine something that may improve his game." Leigh lies "Ready?" She asks   
  
"Yea come on Sunshine" Gerry says  
  
They all go inside  
  
*************  
  
After practice the next day.  
  
"Coach Boone?" Leigh asks  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you Leigh?" Boone looks up from his desk in his office.  
  
  
"Uh Sunshine said it might be a good idea to talk to you, but if your busy." She turns to leave.  
  
"Wait Leigh sit down." He gestures to a chair.  
  
She sits "My dad is here."  
  
"Did he talk to you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That can send him to jail."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you didn't tell Coach Yoast I guess?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"I see, I think you should, unless it's a chance you really want to take."  
  
"I shouldn't though. Right?"  
  
"You have to do what's right for you."  
  
"Leigh? What are you doing in here?" Coach Yoast asks walking in.  
  
Leigh glances at Boone who nods. "I need to talk to you………"  
  
2 hours later. Leigh and Coach Yoast along with Cheryl watch Seth Yoast getting driven away in a cop car.  
  
"It was for the best Leigh." Yoast says quietly.  
  
"I know." Leigh says quietly  
  
"What's going on?" Gerry asks pulling up in the driveway.  
  
"My dad just got arrested, I called the police on him, I called the police to have my   
own father arrested." Leigh says then goes into the house.  
  
TBC"d please R&R for me thanx!  
  



	5. Forgeting How to Smile

Here's the next chapter. Please R&R although I'm not sure it's working cause I can't review any stories on my computer right now…well if it doesn't I still want to hear what you think so you can email me. Italianangel1438@hotmail.com thanx!  
  
"You have one phone call, use it wisely." The police officer says to Seth Yoast  
  
Seth nods and picks up the phone and starts dialing.   
  
Leigh is on her way to her room when the phone rings, she ignores it and keeps going, but the phone keeps ringing insisting she pick it up, reluctantly she does.  
  
"Hello?" She asks  
  
"Leigh?" Seth inquires  
  
"Who is this?" She asks confused  
  
"Leigh, sweetie, it's your father, you don't even recognize your own father's voice?"  
  
Leigh stood at a stand still deciding what to do  
  
"Leigh?"  
  
"What." She asks sharply  
  
"Listen, I want you to know, I forgive you." Seth answered  
  
Leigh stands there dumbfounded at what he just said.  
  
"Leigh….you still there?"   
  
Recovering she says "Mm Hmm"  
  
"So what do you say?" He asks "When I get out of here. We can be a family again, I'll raise you right."  
  
"I say I never want to see or speak to you again" She answers in a low voice  
  
"Leigh I'm your father" Seth protests  
  
"No…..You're not." Leigh hangs up before he can get another word in, she places the phone down without hanging it up and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Yoast watching from the doorway walks over to the phone picks it up and says "This will be the last time you attempt to contact Leigh again." Then hangs up then goes into the kitchen after Leigh. "Leigh what are you doing?"  
  
"Making dinner" She answers looking in a closet.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we need to eat. That's why" Leigh answers avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep, and try to forget about today." Coach suggests  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Leigh." Yoast grabbed her arm, Leigh looked at him   
  
"I said I'm fine!" Her voice cracking as she walks away  
  
"Coach is there anything I can do?" Gerry asks  
  
"Not tonight, no one can do anything for her, except let her know where here, why don't you go home, you can talk to her in school tomorrow."   
  
"All right, I'll see you tomorrow then" Gerry says and then leaves  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey man, where have you been? I've been waiting for a half hour." Julius says, sitting on Gerry's front porch  
  
"Sorry I went to go pick up Leigh, her father got arrested"  
  
"He came back?"  
  
"Yea, Leigh called the police on him"  
  
"Is she OK?" Julius asks   
  
"I hope so." Gerry answers concerned  
  
  
********************  
  
The next morning at school, some of the guys from the team are all talking, all of them know the events of the prior day.  
  
  
Sunshine sees Leigh walking down the hallway with a couple of girls.   
"Hey guys she's here. I didn't think she was going to come to school today from what you said Bertier." Sunshine comments  
  
"Neither did I" Gerry answers  
  
Leigh's laughter floated through the hallway as she spun her combo and opened her locker.  
  
"Well let's stop gawking and go talk to her." Julius suggests  
  
"Hey Leigh" Gerry says as they approach her.  
  
"Hey." She answers smiling.  
  
"Hi Sunshine" Her friend Dana says smiling.  
  
Sunshine nods a hello. "How are you doing Leigh?" He asks  
  
Leigh makes a confused face "I'm fine Sunshine, why do you ask?"  
  
Taken back Sunshine doesn't have an answer  
  
"Oh Leigh, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the game with us today? And then hang out afterwards?" Dana asked  
  
Leigh looks quietly at Dana thinking, "No I don't think I am going to make it to the game today."   
  
"Where are you going to go then?" Dana asked confused, "Everyone's going to be there."  
  
"Yea, I know everyone is, I just don't think I will be there." Leigh said frustrated as she slammed her locker shut and walked away.  
  
"Leigh, hold up." Gerry hurries after her. "Leigh come on please?"  
  
Leigh sighs and turns "What?" She asks quietly  
  
"Don't you think we should talk?" He asks her  
  
"About what?" She looks him in the eye  
  
"What do you mean about what?"  
  
"So let's talk Gerry you wanted to talk." Leigh snapped  
  
Gerry looked taken back   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…. It's just….." Leigh sighs  
  
"You're upset?" He asks her  
  
"No! Why does everyone think I am upset or sick or crying or anything?!?" Leigh exclaimed  
  
"Because you're father hurt you, sent you away, came back for you, then got arrested and then he called you last night, does any of that seem like it would upset a person?" Gerry asked  
  
"It seems like it has upset you all right, and Coach and Cheryl and the whole damn team! I am NOT upset!" Leigh yells as she leaves Gerry standing in the hallway shocked.  
  
"No one said it was going to be easy man, it's going to take time." Julius informed Gerry  
  
"Yea, but I never expected it to be this hard." Gerry says shaking his head.  
  
"Come on let's worry about class now and your girl later." Julius says as they go to class.  
  
***********************  
  
"Bertier, have you seen Leigh anywhere?" Coach Yoast asks as they suited up for the game  
  
"Not since this morning coach." Gerry answers   
  
"OK well if you see her tell her to be home by eleven, I don't want to set down to many rules cause I know she needs her space, but she has to come home." Yoast replies  
  
"No problem if I see her I'll tell her."  
  
**************************  
  
"Nice game tonight boys, another one under the belt." Boone congratulates them after the nights win. "Bertier you all right son?"  
  
"I'm worried about Leigh" Gerry answers  
  
"Understandable, but I wouldn't worry to much, she's a smart girl."   
  
"Yea, thanks coach." Gerry calls as he leaves with Julius, Sunshine, Rev, Lastik and Petey  
  
"Anytime boys now go along I know you don't want to be talking to me right now." Boone waved them on.  
  
"Bye coach" Petey says in reply  
  
"So where do you guys think Leigh is?" Julius asks thoughtfully  
  
The guys are quiet for a moment, pondering the possibilities. "Why don't we split up, and meet back here in an hour?" Sunshine suggests "And if none of us find her by then, chances are she'll show up to the field sooner or later."  
  
"Sunshine's right, let's split up." Rev affirms  
  
"An hour guys" Gerry calls as they walk off in different directions.  
  
**********************  
  
Gerry and Julius met up with each other first, then Sunshine, Rev and Petey showed. About five minutes later Lastik ran up out of breath.  
  
"Gerry get your car." He pants "Hurry."  
  
"What happened?" Gerry asks  
  
"There was a hit and run a few blocks away, some people were talking about it, a girl got hit, she fits Leigh's description, it happened during school, they haven't identified the girl yet."  
  
"Come on." Julius runs towards the car.  
  
"Which hospital?" Gerry asks  
  
"Mercy"  
  
*********************  
  
"Is there a Leigh Yoast here?" Gerry asks the nurse, while Sunshine called Yoast.  
  
"Yes there is, are you family?" She inquired  
  
"No, but I'm her boyfriend, her uncle will be here soon." Gerry answered  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone see her until her uncle or another relative gets here." She answered  
  
"Is she OK?" Gerry asks frustrated  
  
"I'm sorry I am not in the position to give out that kind of information." She quipped "Now please take a seat, and when her uncle gets here I'm sure you'll be able to see her."  
  
Gerry goes back to the other guys, pissed and tells them what happened.  
  
15 minutes later Yoast runs in with Cheryl on hand. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know they wouldn't tell me anything." Gerry answers  
  
"Watch Cheryl." Yoast tells him  
  
"Right this way Mr. Yoast." The nurse signals Yoast.  
  
***********  
  
"Is she OK? Was she involved in an accident?"   
  
"An accident yes, but not the kind you're thinking of- she was in the kind of accident that was no accident at all." The nurse opens a door. "Her father is in jail? Your her legal guardian?" The nurse asks  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."  
  
"Apparently there giving more then one phone call in jail now a days." The nurse answered dryly   
  
"Is she hurt? Or what? Tell me what happened."   
  
"Leigh was in your house, when the doorbell rang, when she answered a man attempted to come in, she blocked him or tried at least and he hit her hard and then knocked her out with some chemicals on a rag, a neighbor had just passed by and seen the struggle and called the cops. The doctor will fill you in on everything else."  
  
"Hello Mr. Yoast" The doctor greets him "The extent of her injuries should be minimal, but according to her record she was admitted to the hospital not to long ago, because of physical abuse, now right now she feel lightheaded, maybe a headache. She hit into the wall when she was hit, contusions, aches, in the long run it wont be too bad. She'll have to take it easy for a while. But what I am really worried about is how she is going to deal with this, any signs of loss of appetite or depression, needs to be given attention."  
  
Coach comprehends all of this and asks if he could see her, then is lead to the room she is staying in.   
  
"She hasn't said a word since she was brought here." The doctor tells him   
  
"What about the man, that did this to her?"  
  
"The police came from both sides of the intersecting streets, they caught him when he was trying to get away, turned out he was a neighbor of your brothers."   
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"Not a problem at all, she'll be released tonight, no sense in keeping her here we can do nothing more for her. Her friends and family have to fix the damages now." The doctor shakes Yoast's hand and walks away.   
  
Yoast opens the door and walks into the dimly lit room. Leigh is awake but doesn't even notice he walked in. "Leigh? You don't have to say anything, I understand. I'm glad your all right, we'll be leaving in about a half hour, there's nothing more they can do for you. Well, the man was caught, he was a neighbor of your -my brothers…….Everyone's real worried about you. Gerry, Julius, Sunshine, Petey, Lastik, Rev and Cheryl are all here." Coach says not really sure of what exactly to say.  
  
"Mr. Yoast?" A nurse opens the door "We're ready to discharge her now, if you would bring the car to the entrance?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go get it now."  
  
*****************  
  
Leigh sat silently during the car ride, listening to the weak attempts by Coach, Cheryl and Gerry to make conversation. When they pulled up to the house, she saw them all looking at the door. She caused so much pain and trouble for everyone, not anymore. No. She wasn't going to anymore. She confirmed to herself. She sighed it would be harder then she thought. She thought looking in the review mirror.   
  
She had forgotten how to smile.  
  
TBC'd soon, this week, we have off so I have plenty of time to write. LOL please R&R for me. 


	6. Stability

Thanx for the reviews on the previous chapters please keep R&R, thanx so much I want to know what you all think.   
  
Leigh got out of the car slowly, she looked around, everything seemed to be the same. Slowly she walked towards the house. She saw a chip in the paint on the wall, she cringed when she remembered why it was there. Slowly she made her way to her bedroom, she had to move slowly- it was all she was capable of.   
  
"You want me to bring you anything?" Coach asked   
  
Leigh just shook her head and continued on to her room. She heard someone walk in behind her, no doubt it was Gerry. He sat down on the bed as she looked in the mirror, studying herself for any differences. She sighed. Nothings changed.   
  
"It'll be ok." Gerry promised.   
  
"I've heard that one so many times, I'm beginning to think it's a curse." Leigh sits gingerly on the bed.   
  
"That's not the Leigh I know." Gerry moves closer to her.   
  
"That Leigh is gone." She answers looking out the window.   
  
"I want you to be happy."   
  
"I want you to be happy too…….why? Gerry why are you still with me?" Leigh asks cautiously   
  
"Because I love you, and you're sweet and amazing, and beautiful and funny, that's why."   
  
"I haven't done anything since I came here except cause trouble. I tried to leave, that's why I came back here today to get my things. I can't do anything right, I screw up everyone's lives…….this isn't life, it's torture." Leigh says listlessly   
  
"How can you say that, you mean so much to me, to your family, the guys-"   
  
"What family?" Leigh cuts in "Coach and Cheryl aren't my real family, a cousin and an uncle, my dad well….that's pretty self-explanatory."   
  
"What about your mom?" Gerry asks gingerly   
  
"My mom……." She takes a deep breath "My mom saw my dad in one drunken rage and he hit her once and she took off and never even looked back."   
  
"So she left you alone with your father? And just took off by herself" Gerry asks surprised   
  
"No she took off and left me some cash and said she'd be back." Leigh snaps "She said she had to make a life before she tore up mine…..She tore up my life that second she walked out of that door."   
  
"You said coach is like your father."   
  
"Yea exactly, he is LIKE my father, he's not my father though."   
  
"I think you need to count your blessings and see how truly blessed you are, you have a lot going for you. Sleep on it." Gerry says softly as he kisses her then walks out of her room.   
"He doesn't know crap." Leigh mutters as she flounces onto her bed. She sees a newspaper sticking out from under her bed, she had to look up current events last week. She picked up the paper and saw a story about a girl who had committed suicide in the next town over, the girl took a bottle of pills and cut her wrist. Leigh flinched that had to hurt.   
  
Leigh put down the paper and walked into the bathroom, she had no control over her life, she opened the cabinet and saw a razor in there she took hold of it playing with it between her fingers. She sat on the floor thinking to herself……..   
  
A minute later Leigh stood up and put the razor back in the closet, flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth then went back into her room. Strangely enough a sense of relief ran through her.   
  
The next morning Leigh left her room, she skipped breakfast and left a note saying she left early for school. She felt light as anything inside and didn't even notice the chip in the paint on the wall.   
  
Leigh made it to school in record time and saw Coach Boone on his way in, he nodded a hello but kept moving. Leigh looked up at the school, suddenly it seemed to big. She pulled out the apple she had brought with her and ate it quickly enough. A sinking feeling came over to her as she hurried to find the nearest bathroom.   
  
"Leigh hey! How you doing today? I didn't think you'd be in school today from what Sunshine told me." Dana announced as she approached Leigh's locker.   
  
"I'm feeling better." Leigh smiled   
  
"You look a little pale is you ask me" Dana replied in a motherly tone. "Did you get any sleep last night?"   
  
"Yes" Leigh answered   
  
"How about something to eat…did you eat?"   
  
"Oh course I did. Do you think I'd starve myself over something like this? I can't let this get to me….besides Gerry was right…I just needed to think about all of my blessings."   
  
"Good, cause I think it's time you got your life together, all this stuff happening to you….only good can come out of it now right?"   
  
"Let's hope so." Leigh agrees   
  
"Here's something that will brighten your day now." Dana nods her head Leigh turns and sees Gerry and Sunshine walking over.   
  
"Hey there." Leigh slings her arms around Gerry's neck.   
  
"Hey yourself….feeling better?"   
  
"As a matter of fact I am"   
  
"Watch out last time she felt better she ran away." Sunshine jokes   
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Leigh smiles giving Gerry a kiss   
  
"Good cause I wouldn't let you go anywhere." He replies kissing her back.   
  
"You want to go out tonight?" Leigh asks taking hold of Gerry's hand   
  
"Like where? Dinner?"   
  
"No like driving around, just doing nothing at all."   
  
"You really are feeling better." Gerry laughs "All right, I'll pick you up at 6."   
  
"It's a date." Leigh turns back to her locker. "Later Sunshine."   
  
"Later" Sunshine called as Leigh went off with Dana to their next class.  
  
"She's happy." Sunshine comments to Gerry.  
  
"I know, you don't think she's going to snap again and run away do you?"  
  
"Let's hope not." Sunshine says as they go to class.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Julius" Leigh smiles as she plops down next to him on the grass that day at practice where he is stretching out.  
  
"So it's true after all, Leigh is up and about." He jokes with her.  
  
"Not to mention ready willing and as strong as ever." She smiled back.  
  
"So you're really ok?" Julius asks in a more serious tone.  
  
"Getting there. Gerry's right about my needing to count my blessings I mean without Coach or Cheryl even you guys I'd be lost. But I don't know if the fact that both of my parents completely deserted me will ever leave me, I have to live with that forever."  
  
"So do they. They're the ones that gave you up. Their loss."  
  
"I know." Leigh smiles and looks down thoughtfully  
  
Coach Yoast is standing in the background with Coach Boone, they both heard everything. Boone pats Yoast on the back. "She's a smart girl, you obviously did something right."  
  
"Well somebody did." Yoast agrees as they walk onto the field.   
  
"Hey coach." Leigh calls jogging over to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, and thank you." She says softly  
  
"Why are you apologizing? Nothing is your fault."  
  
"Everything happened because I came here, no matter where I could have been it probably would of happened, but it happened here and affected both yours and Cheryl's lives and you guys have put up with so much and still haven't kicked me out, so just wanted to say thanks." Leigh walks away before Yoast could get a word in edgewise.  
  
*************  
  
Later that night Leigh sat in Gerry's car, she silently thought about the day, she felt so much better more alive and in control she finally had stability over something in life. She couldn't tell anyone though, they wouldn't understand. They would think that she thought she was fat or something and she knew better then that. 114 pounds was nothing to complain about. No one would understand, she told herself. She threw up 3 times today, and once last night. It's no big deal though, she would make sure she didn't do anything stupid enough to get into another hospital and she's be fine.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Gerry interrupted her thoughts  
  
"Stability" She answers  
  
"What about it?" He asks not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"I finally have some in my life."  
  
"So that's a good thing then."  
  
"Yes, a very good thing."  
  
"Good, then I'm happy for you and to celebrate…." Gerry swung into a parking lot. "Look"  
  
Leigh leaned forward in her seat and saw they were at a quiet park overlooking the town. She gasps "This was where we had our first official date."  
  
Gerry smiles "And our first kiss." He leans over to kiss her.  
  
Leigh smiles and lays in Gerry's arms as he strokes her hair, listening to his voice tell her about his day. *Maybe I got more stability in my life then I thought* She thinks to herself, realizing how great the day was.  
  
To be continued….soon please R&R and no I'm not letting the bulimia thing slip by unnoticed you'll see….lol 


	7. Question of a Lifetime

Hey I'm back for some more chapters lol took me a while I know. Please R&R for me thanx! Cause I love to hear what ya all think.  
  
Leigh snaps her diary shut and lays back onto her bed, thinking about the night she and Gerry had just had. They had spent the night just talking about anything and everything….well almost everything. Gerry had mentioned the subject of the recent events but Leigh had managed to get him off the subject fast. Deep down inside she knew what she was doing-her way of dealing wasn't right, but it was the only thing she was capable of.  
  
Leigh sighs and turns out the lights.   
  
Yoast in the room over sat quietly thinking about the recent events, he didn't know exactly what to make of it. His brother was in jail, his niece was placed to full custody of him, he felt undeniably confused about everything and could only hope for the best, since Leigh was refusing to talk to anyone about it.  
  
"Coach?" Cheryl walks in sleepily "I can't sleep" She says softly  
  
"Why not?" Yoast asks as she sits down on his bed.  
  
"Well, Leigh is kind of like my sister now right?" She asks  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well then why ain't she acting like she's happy about it? Her Daddy can't bother her no more and she seems as sad as ever." Cheryl says, a young girl to wise for her age.  
  
"I don't know Cheryl, sometimes things are just really hard for some people, and they can't handle it."   
  
"So you Leigh isn't strong enough?"   
  
"I'm not so sure at this point."  
  
"She was always so strong though and happy you know? She never acted like anything was wrong." Cheryl reasons  
  
"I think it's that everything is caving in now. And she has to deal with everything at once."   
  
"So…what are we going to do?" Cheryl asks  
  
"You know when the last time it was you asked me that question?" Yoast asks  
  
Cheryl ponders the question "When we found out Coach Boone was going to be head coach."   
  
"Right and how did that turn out?"   
  
"We haven't lost a single game and brought a school together."   
  
"Exactly, we didn't think this could work out, but it did, give this time and it will as well."   
  
Leigh sighs sitting by the door in her room, where she could hear their voices drifting out and could hear the entire conversation. "What am I going to do?" She wonders  
  
********************  
  
Leigh woke with a start the next morning and a cramp in her neck, she had fallen asleep sitting by her door. She scrambled to get ready for school. And got to the bus stop just in time.   
  
Leigh's heart was pounding by the time she had made it to her locker.   
  
"Leigh what's up?" Julius asks walking over.  
  
"Nothing, tired." Leigh answers  
  
"Stay out late with Bertier huh?" Julius smiles, she doesn't return the smile "What is it?"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"You're not a very good liar, you never have been."   
  
"Why do you act like you know what's going on with me? Why can't you just let things be?"   
  
"For someone who says nothings wrong, you sure seem upset."   
  
"Your right, is that what you want to hear? I've been playing this game time and time again and each time I end up at square one. All right?"  
  
Leigh studies his face. "You can't even try to tell me everything will be all right, cause that's proven to be wrong every time. But don't worry I'm not going anywhere that didn't get me anywhere. Right?…..Julius?" Leigh asks  
  
"Come with me." Julius grabs her arm and walks down the hall and out of the school and goes to his car. He points to the car window. "What do you see?"   
  
"Me." Leigh shrugs  
  
"Look deeper."   
  
"Failure."   
  
Julius sighs "That wasn't the right answer."   
  
"It's what I see, I'm a screw-up."   
  
"What did your father think of himself?"  
  
Leigh looks at him strangely "He thought he was some sort of king, his way or no way."   
  
"What did your father think of you?"   
  
"That's not the point." Leigh argues her face getting flushed  
  
"It's exactly the point, you have this vision of yourself as some failure, I think that your father used to beat you down with words. And you don't know how to deal and you get angry. You know how I know? It's called persecution."   
  
Leigh glances warily at Julius   
  
"You know why I know Leigh? Cause I'm black. B-L-A-C-K, black. People see me and think I'm worthless they think I don't have an opinion, they don't want to hear it. Then something, someone changed my life. You know who it was?"  
  
Leigh shrugs uncomfortably   
  
"Coach Boone, he made all of us realize, including Coach Yoast, that we're all the same. We're all people, equal and not to let anyone tell us differently. The world told us know and we said yes and we now have a perfect record for our season."   
  
"So what are you sayin' Julius?"  
  
"I'm saying that I know it's not easy and I know it's no fun. But I do know it's possible to overcome and get past and live normally. I've done it, almost every guy on the team's done it. Including your family. Your situation may be different, but you're living the same experience Leigh."   
  
Leigh leans back against his car, his words sinking in. Slowly a smile creeps across her face. "You're right."   
  
"I am?" Julius repeats "I mean your not saying that and then going to have a mental breakdown again?"   
  
"No I really mean it. This entire time I figured I was alone in this only one going through it. I lived on the words my father used, the way he tore me down I couldn't leave them behind." Leigh explains "I think I may be able to now."   
  
"So no mental breakdown?"   
  
"Not this time, I think the past few days I've managed to screw myself up more then my father ever did. I have barely eaten anything, and when I do I throw up. I couldn't deal, I couldn't handle it so I wanted to find a way to."   
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Didn't think so."   
  
"So what's to say I don't screw up again?"   
  
"Do you plan on it?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Do you trust me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then don't worry about anything."   
  
Leigh smiles "If you say so."   
  
"I do, now let's get back to class." Julius leads her back into the school.  
  
"I'll be right there, I want to talk to someone first." Leigh promises "Tell Gerry I'll see him in lunch."  
  
************  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" Leigh asks  
  
He looks up into a pair a beautiful blue eyes, and long brown hair. "Sure, sure sit."   
  
"You're not going to like me in a few minutes." Leigh warns sitting down in the library with him "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You look familiar…."  
  
"I'm Leigh…Yoast." She introduces herself  
  
"Your that Leigh? Yoast's niece? Bertier's girl?"  
  
"Those are a few ways to put it, but I prefer Leigh." She smiles  
  
"So why did you want to talk to me."   
  
"Actually I had a question. But like I said, if I ask you, you wont like me anymore."   
  
He smiles assuringly "I highly doubt that."   
  
"You got kicked off the team."   
  
"I left the team." He interrupts  
  
"Gerry kicked you off." Leigh replies quietly "You were kicked off because you refused to get along with certain teammates, things you said to them. Your actions alone, I was at camp I saw you. You didn't even open up when others were." Leigh looks down "What did they ever do to you to deserve what you gave them?"  
  
"That was what you wanted to ask me?" He exclaims angrily  
  
"You don't understand, I want to know why."   
  
"Why?" He demands "What could you possibly know about it?"   
  
"My father treated me the same way you treated them and he had even less reason too and he still did, I don't get it."  
  
He sits down taking a breath to calm himself. "Your father abused you?"   
  
"That's why I moved out here."   
  
"You don't deserve it."   
  
"Those guys didn't either." Leigh replies evenly "I just wanted to know why you did what you did, what made you do it?"   
  
"I don't know if I could explain it." He sighs  
  
"Ray" Leigh says softly "Try."   
  
  
To be continued please R&R for me so I can see what you all think. Thanx! 


	8. Choices

Sorry for the loooonggg delay, but I finally updated!  
  
Ray sat for a while staring at his hands, trying to decide how to answer Leigh. Normally he would just brush the question off with a laugh or whatever, but for some reason he couldn't do that to her. Her blue eyes watched him intently, he could feel them on him. He sighs and opens his mouth. "You'll think it sounds crazy."   
  
"Humor me." Leigh replies simply   
  
"They were a threat to me." Ray replies, he sighs and goes on "I knew that any one of them could take my place, could beat me out, and might be better than me. So I used my only weapon I had on them."   
  
"Superiority." Leigh whispers   
  
"Yea, because where we live people are still considering white people to be above black people." Ray nods  
  
"Do you still feel the same way?"   
  
"Now, and I feel like an idiot because I was blinded by my own fear. Now I'm not on the team and they're well on their way to becoming the number one team in this state."   
  
"That didn't help you did it?" Ray looks closer at her  
  
"If…if what you said is true for people, then I was a threat to my father?"   
  
"I told you I wouldn't be much help." Ray tells her   
  
"I guess I'm just looking for answers with closed doors." Leigh shrugs "Hey you know, the guys on the team they're really great….. I know it's too late for you to come back to them and all….but making amends with them might make you feel a little better."   
  
"I think I missed out on my chance a long time ago." Ray half smiles "Gerry's lucky you know." He tells her as she stands up "He's smart too, I wouldn't have let you go either. Too bad I didn't know you first."   
  
Leigh nods and turns away.  
  
"Leigh?"   
  
Leigh closes her eyes and pauses bracing herself for the question.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ray asks   
  
"Just as expected." Leigh mutters softly, she faces him "Course."   
  
"It's just that, you seem all right. But then you come out and ask me that question and tell me what you told me….so I was thinking maybe you're real good at telling people you're all right and that maybe you're real good at lying too."   
  
"You sound like every other person I've spoken with lately." She smiles. "I guess I just have to get used to it. Thanks Ray."  
  
Later that day  
  
Leigh walks through the halls and goes to the cafeteria. "Hey" She smiles taking a seat. "Where is everyone?"   
  
"Don't know" Sunshine replies through a mouthful of food   
  
"That's really gross you know that?" Leigh makes a face  
  
"My bad." Sunshine smiles "So what's up? I hear you and Julius had a talk."   
  
Leigh smiles back "Yea, I've been thinking a lot lately…."   
  
"Uh oh."   
  
"Shut up" Leigh jokes "Seriously, you know something that my mom used to say? A pity party has only enough room for one." She smiles distantly   
  
"She sounds smart."   
  
"She was." Leigh nods "I snapped because my mom died. My father was an jerk and he put me through a lot of crap. But the reason I mostly snapped is cause my mom is dead. Ray was right I am really good at lying I was even able to trick myself into believing it was all because I was feeling bad for myself."  
  
"Leigh-"  
  
"I was throwing up the other day, I'm sorry I know it's gross. But I could hear my mom saying that stuff about pity-parties and I remembered she was dead. I had actually forgotten. I forgot she died how sick is that?"   
  
"Leigh-"  
  
"My mom had left us, and things started to get worse around my house. My dad started to send me out to coach more and more. So when I was at the camp this summer I just told my dad I was staying and he agreed. Then he got a call from my aunt saying my mom died. My dad told me and he said he wanted me to come home, because he didn't have any family now for real."  
Leigh pauses and takes a breath   
"I had already reported my father to the police that's why he was so bent out of shape about coach getting custody. Then everything happened and in the midst of it all I had forgotten. I had made myself get sick, I was so out of sorts."   
  
Sunshine watches her carefully "Does coach know your mom is dead?"   
  
"Honestly? I don't even know." Leigh looks around the cafeteria "I always kept things to myself, dealt with it myself but when things got to big I felt sorry for myself instead."   
  
"I think we all noticed that." Sunshine tells her  
  
"Yea you did, didn't you? In a way it almost makes this better it like justifies my actions. You don't think it does do you?" Leigh asks softly   
  
"No, I'm sorry Leigh." Sunshine shakes his head   
  
"You know what?" Leigh smiles slightly "I don't think I have ever been so confused in my entire life." She has a faraway look in her eyes as she continues to speak "I always knew that when you hit the bottom things can only get better, so I have been just praying I would hit rock bottom soon so I could get back on top."   
  
"Why don't you just get better from here?" Sunshine asks  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think I know how." Her eyes meet his "I can't runaway though, things don't go away it's never that easy."   
  
"But?"   
  
"But now I don't care as much, I mean……my father is in jail, my mother is dead…..so what else is there?"   
  
"Your friends, coach, Cheryl." Sunshine offers  
  
"I know that." Leigh looks slightly saddened "I don't know how to explain it but it's like a part of me is dead. Do you get that?"   
  
"Sort of." Sunshine agrees "It's just me and my dad you know."   
  
"What happened to your mom?"   
  
"She died when I was a kid."   
  
"You get along with your dad?"   
  
"For the most part, we have our disputes now and then but nothing to big." Sunshine shrugs "I don't really remember her. I know she was pretty, and my father loved her and everyone around her loved her but they're all stories. It doesn't seem real to me."   
  
Leigh nods "I get that. I wish my father was just a story to me. What I really want is to forget and just live my life."   
  
"Forgetting isn't very easy."   
  
"I've managed it once."   
  
"No you covered it up once and you know what happened…."   
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Leigh asks pushing her food around on her plate, she meets his eyes "This must be a big one, why so serious?"   
  
"You wont like what I'll say."   
  
"That hasn't stopped you before." Leigh shrugs   
  
"You need to forgive your father. That's the only way you'll get past it all. That's how you'll forget." Sunshine tells her firmly "Forgive and forget."   
  
Leigh's eyes widen "Forgive him? You've got to be kidding me!"   
  
"Hey guys" Gerry sits down with Julius "What'd we miss?"   
  
"Ohh looks serious." Petey jokes sitting down, Julius elbows him "Chill with that." Petey rubs his side  
  
"You all right?" Gerry asks Leigh quietly.  
  
Not taking her eyes off Sunshine she tilts her head slightly "I'm just fine." She blinks and looks at Gerry "I haven't seen you today, where have you been?" She forces a smile on her face.   
  
Gerry's face relaxes "I had to retake a test I bombed, it was a little hectic today. I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't apologize, it's all right."   
  
"Want to go out today? After practice?" Gerry asks   
  
"Sure. Sounds good." Leigh replies tuning into the conversation around them. She smiles listening to the guys crack jokes and rip on each other. Gerry's hand slips into her as he laughs as a joke.  
  
*****************  
  
Leigh climbs up the bleachers before practice that afternoon nine rows up she takes a seat and sits back, looking at the empty field. A soft breeze blew her hair gently. Sunshine words played over and over in her mind.  
  
"Damn." She mutters trying to think of something else. She watches as the guys come out onto the field. At the far end the cheerleaders were practicing, their shouts muted by the wind. She meets Gerry's eyes and he smiles, she returns the smile but it quickly vanishes as a slight movement makes her meet eyes with Sunshine. He looks at her knowingly.   
  
Leigh adjusts her position, crossing her legs and folding her arm, stubbornly by nature.  
  
Gerry turns and faces Sunshine "What happened with you two?"   
  
Sunshine shrugs "Don't ask me."   
  
"So you don't know?"   
  
"I know but if I tell you and you agree with me, she'll be mad at you too." Sunshine pulls on his helmet and jogs away.  
  
"Girls getting you down son?" Boone asks Gerry, he nods "Yea well you know what will take your mind off of it?"   
  
"What coach?"   
  
"Practice, getting beat around by your fellow teammates you know the drill. Get out onto the field" Boone cracks a small smile and watches as Gerry joins the team in their warm ups.   
  
"Hi." Cheryl takes a seat by Leigh   
  
"Hey Cheryl." Leigh smiles   
  
"Have a good day?"   
  
"A long day, but it wasn't all bad. You're a smart kid you know that? Lucky too." Leigh tells her  
  
"Why am I lucky?"   
  
"You got a good dad that's why."   
  
"Well isn't he kind of your dad too now?" Cheryl looks at her  
  
"I guess so." Leigh stares straight out ahead  
  
"Are you mad at your dad?"   
  
Leigh nods "Yea I am."   
  
"Maybe your dad doesn't know. Maybe he thinks he was doing a good thing."   
  
"So you think I should tell him?"   
  
"No, because if you tell him you're mad at him. He'll be mad at you and you both wont even know why after a while." Cheryl explains   
  
Leigh laughs "How do you figure?" She continues to watch the practice  
  
"Because when you're mad at someone it can last forever and after a while you don't even remember why. You just keep telling yourself you're mad even though you don't know why. Then one day you wake up and you want to say you're sorry but it's too late and you don't know what to say you're sorry for?"   
  
"Have you been talking to Sunshine?" Leigh asks kind of surprised   
  
"No, why?"   
  
"That's almost exactly what he said to me today."   
  
"What did he say exactly?" Cheryl looks at her curiously   
  
"He told me I should forgive my father." Leigh looks at Cheryl "What do you think?"   
  
"I think……" Cheryl bites her lip "I think it would make you feel better, and maybe it would make your dad feel better."   
  
"So you think it's a good idea too?"   
  
"Yea." Cheryl replies   
  
"It wont change anything though."   
  
"Maybe not, but you don't really know that."   
  
Leigh smiles "You're too smart for your age, I hope you know that."   
  
"I do." Cheryl laughs glancing at the practice taking place. "They're good."   
  
"Yea they are." Leigh smiles to herself.   
  
  
More to come please R&R thanks . 


End file.
